bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Katashi Hamasaki
| birthday = December 28 | age = 68 (Physical) ~3500 (Actual) | gender = Male | height = 175 cm (5'9") | weight = 60 kg (132 lb.) | blood type = B+ | affiliation = Royal Guard | previous affiliation = Kidō Corps | profession = Royal Guardsman | position = Divine General Kidō Grandmaster | previous position = Grand Kidō Chief | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | shikai = Akatsue | bankai = | story debut = | roleplay debut = Chiaroscuro: Trepidation | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Katashi Hamasaki (濱崎堅, "Firm Seashore Cape") is a male and a member of the Royal Guard. His specialisation is . He is known as "the Warlock" (魔法使い, Mahōtsukai). Appearance An elderly Asian male of average height and nary a hair at the top of his head, Katashi has bushy eyebrows and wears a medium-length beard of dark grey colour styled in several plaits. The type of his complexion is medium. His face is covered with wrinkles, but there is some sharpness to it that makes him look intimidating rather than old. His attire consists of a dark green garb and a trailing variant of the Royal Guard haori. Personality Because he was brought up in decent conditions with adult people to take care of him and friends to spend time with, Katashi is not nearly as reserved and cynical as his equally ancient peer, Kimiko Kōtaku. He had the chance to express and develop his vivid imagination, overjoyed with the gift of magical power he had been granted and always eager to explore its limits. Nowadays, Hamasaki is nowhere near as naive as he used to be, though millennia of hardship and warfare did not manage to strip him of his geniality and somewhat optimistic views. He retains strong belief in the righteousness of the Soul Society and ensures that it may continue functioning until the end of time. If anything, his experiences made him aware of the worse side of life, helped him gain better insight and understanding of the way the world works. In addition, he has developed a sharp sense of humour as a way to cope with the horrors of existence, not only his own defence mechanism, but also one to soothe the suffering of others. Wherever there is anguish and sorrow, he stands strong, diverting attention away from the stench of death and ashes of destruction with joking, sometimes scathing remarks, jolly to the point of annoyance. However, as long as his companions focus on his antics and forget about their woes, if only for a moment, he emerges satisfied. He is a man of vision, amiable, happy to share that vision with others. To tell them stories of outstanding warriors who fought the forces of evil, prevailed against the odds, to maintain order. In fact, he treats most Souls, both low-ranking Shinigami and his own Divine General peers more like children than colleagues, with a sort of grandfatherly approach. And should someone pose a danger to that order, to the safety of his adoptive family, they shall soon discover why exactly such a cheerful old man boasts the position of the Kidō Grandmaster of Soul Society, how was he able to survive several millennia of high-level combat and become an integral part of the Royal Guard. History Katashi had been the founding Commander of the Kidō Corps before he was eventually promoted to the Royal Guard. Plot Powers and Abilities Trivia *According to User:Njalm2, Katashi's base Price Level is a remarkable 97,500, slightly below the Yonkō-line. Appearances The Chiaroscuro Arc *''Chiaroscuro: Annihilation'' (Mentioned only) *''Chiaroscuro: Trepidation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Complication'' *''Chiaroscuro: Aggravation'' (Mentioned only) *''Chiaroscuro: Retribution'' *''Chiaroscuro: Conclusion'' References Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Former Captain Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Kidō Grandmasters Category:Male Category:Royal Guard Category:Shinigami Category:Shunpo Experts